Harry Potter y el caldero celta
by Ceridwen-Black
Summary: hola! Harry tiene sueños raros.Una druidesa aparece en Hogwarts. Voldemort roba un caldero para ser inmortal. Capitulo 5!
1. capitulo 1

Harry Potter y el Caldero Celta.  
Capitulo 1 El retorno 

La luna brillaba esa noche de 29 de julio como ninguna otra estrella. La luz blanca que esta desprendía se filtraba por un pequeño resquicio en el techo de una oscura, pero amplia habitación. No había nada en ella, excepto en el centro de la luz un pequeño caldero.

Tenía forma ovalada y pequeñas figuras grabadas en su estructura. Las figuras representaban a pequeñas personas que salían de un río y otras que rezaban a un gran árbol, cuyas ramas se extendían a través de todo el caldero. A los bordes del caldero, cuyo material era de plata, había incrustados pequeños fragmentos de esmeraldas.

De repente algo rompió el silencio de aquella habitación. Hubo un gran estruendo que retumbo por todo el habitáculo. Solo se oía el chillar de varias personas.

Pero esa habitación seguía intacta. Seguía sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad, a excepción de la pequeña luz.

De repente todo cambio. Aquella tranquila perfección fue destruida por la entrada de personas.

Las grandes puertas fueron abiertas de golpe. Y al abrirse, de la fuerza que llevaban, al chocarse contra las paredes, provocaron un gran estruendo.

Todo el sonido lejano de los gritos que antes oían, ahora eran de una gran perfección. Los gritos de dolor, de piedad, de miedo resonaban claramente.

La persona que había abierto la puerta ahora se precipitaba hacia el preciado caldero protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

Ahora se podía contemplar a través de la luz de la luna aquella persona que había interrumpido la tranquilidad de aquella magnifica sala. Su cara reflejaba a un hombre de unos 40 años. Sus ojos marrones eran ocultos por su cabello negro como la noche, que hacia su rostro. Su cabellera, mojada por el sudor del miedo, le llegaba ligeramente por debajo de los hombros. Sus facciones eran marcadas ligeramente por su estructura ósea. Su rostro, anteriormente feliz, ahora mostraba miedo. No-miedo por el mismo, sino miedo por lo que ocurriría si ese ser conseguía su fin.

-No! No puedo permitir que te lo lleves!!-Grito. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación.

-Ya no puedes evitar que sea mía- La voz provenía de un ser que helaba la sangre. Su tono era frío y agudo.- JA,JA,JA. Por fin seré inmortal! JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA.- Su risa daba realmente escalofríos. El ser que hablaba era un hombre, alto y delgado como un esqueleto, ocultado por una túnica negra. Su rostro era más blanco que la nieve. Sus ojos eran de un rojo vivo y la nariz era aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas como orificios. Era Lord Voldemort, El-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Aquel que mataba a los muggles solo por diversión, y llevo el caos y la desolación al mundo mágico hacia 14 años.

-No lo serás!!- Una sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro del hombre al contradecir a aquel ser.

-Y se puede saber porque estas tan seguro?- El Lord oscuro hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los gritos habían cesado. El lugar estaría en completo silencio, sino fuera porque se oía el sonido de pasos acercándose a aquella sala. Los pasos cesaron y la sala se lleno al menos con 200 individuos enmascarados. Eran mortifagos, y todos se situaron detrás de su señor.

-Señor, esto... ya no queda nadie con vida.-Dijo una voz como de una rata. La persona que había hablado era muy bajito. Tenia el pelo ralo y descolorido, aunque tenia una pequeña calva. Su piel era áspera. Tenía los ojos pequeños y su nariz era puntiaguda como lo de una rata.

-Muy bien Wormtail. Ahora apártate.

-Si, mi señor.- Dijo inclinándose y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, sin mirar a su señor. Después se inclino y sonrió al hambre que protegía el caldero.

-CONTESTA!!!-Grito Voldemort.

El hombre le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Mantenía su mirada con la del señor oscuro. No quería contestar, aunque sabía muy bien como acabaría todo para él: como todos sus compañeros que protegían el Caldero de Dagdé... muerto.

-Muy bien, si no me lo quieres decir por las buenas, lo haremos a mi manera. _Crucio_!!-

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

El hombre gritaba de dolor. Era un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo. Sentía un dolor muy intenso dentro de él mismo. Se retorcía del dolor que sentia. Era insoportable. De repente paro.

-Dilo!-

-Jamás.- Murmuro el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara dolorida y sudada.

-Muy bien_. Crucio!!_

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

-Dilo!

-NO!- Volvió a repetir por enésima vez. No sabía de donde le salían las fuerzas. Llevaba más de media hora siendo torturado.

-Cabezota. Al final me lo acabaras diciendo- Su voz era áspera y tenia un tono de enfado.- Espera... - En su cara se diviso una pequeña sonrisa.- Snape! Trae el Veritaserum.

-Sí, señor!- Dijo un mortifago inclinándose, y desapareció.

-Ahora me lo dirás quieras o no.

De repente apareció el mortifago que se había ido, con una pequeña botella llena de un líquido incoloro.

-Aquí esta señor.- respondió, el recién llegado dándole la botella.

-Dasela- Ordeno al mortifago. Voldemort mientras miraba seriamente a su pobre victima- _Imperio!!_

El mortifago se acerco al individuo que se estaba quieto por la maldición.

-Y ahora tómatela- Ordeno el Lord.

Y como una marioneta, cogió la botella que el mortifago le ofrecía y se bebió su contenido de golpe.

-Y ahora dime- Esbozo una malévola sonrisa- porque no puedo ser inmortal si ya tengo el caldero mágico. Dime.

El hombre no mostraba ningún signo de vida propia. Era como si estuviese siendo movido por uno pequeños hilos.

-Porque te hace falta la druidesa.

-Druidesa? ¿Qué druidesa?

-Te hace falta la Druida Ceridwen. Ella es la última de la estirpe de Gwenddydd. La única que sabe conjurar el poder del Caldero de Dagdé. Aunque tengas el Caldero, si no la tienes a ella, no conseguirás ser inmortal.

Al oír estas palabras el Lord mostró claramente su enfado.

-_Crucio!!!_

Y el hombre volvió a chillar.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

-MALDITA SEA! Y DONDE ESTA ESA DRUIDESA?!- Grito con enojo Voldemort.

El hombre miró al Lord. Sus ojos marrones eran inexpresivos.

-Antes estaba aquí. Pero al empezar el ataque huyo junto con su guardia personal.

-Hacia donde huyo?-Gruñó el señor oscuro.

-No lo sé.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_!!!!-Grito- _Ya no me sirves de nada._

Y el cuerpo del guardián del caldero de Dagdé cayo inerte frente a su asesino.

-BUSCADLA!! ENCONTRADLA!! Y traedla junto a mí!-Grito.- Pero el que le haga un solo rasguño a esa Druidesa, me rendirá cuentas. Ahora iros. YA!!-

Y todos desaparecieron ante los ojos del Lord, excepto uno.

-Señor...

-Callate, Wormtail!

-Sí, señor.

-Coge el Caldero! Y cuidado que no le hagas un solo rasguño si no quieres pagarlo con tu vida.

-Sí, señor.

En otro sitio muy distinto, muy lejos de esa habitación, en una calle llamada Privet Drive. Un muchacho de unos 15 años se despertaba en mitad de la noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver sus dos esmeraldas que tenia por ojos. Su pelo negro azabache y siempre revuelto, estaba sudado por culpa de la pesadilla. Se llevo las manos a la frente y se incorporo de golpe, dejando ver su delgado y pequeño cuerpo a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación. Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, intentando ahogar un grito de dolor. Su cicatriz, por la que todo el mundo le conocía, le dolía como nunca. Era como si hubieran cogido un hierro incandescente y se lo hubiesen puesto en la frente. Le ardía, y nada, ni nadie podía hacer nada por aliviar ese dolor.

Al cabo de unos minutos de continuar en esa posición, sin moverse, parecía que el dolor se disipaba. Se tumbo en la cama. El dolor había desaparecido del todo. El único pensamiento que había en ese momento en Harry, pues ese era su nombre: Harry Potter (más conocido como el niño que-vivió), era que haría. Se lo diría a Dumbledore? O a Sirius? Estaba indeciso.

Desde que había muerto Cedric, se sentía culpable, y había decidido alejarse de todo el mundo. Sentía que todo el mundo que le conocía estaba en peligro por el simple hecho de conocerle, de estar en contacto con él.

Volteo sus preciosos ojos verdes hacia su ventana. Y vio un montón de cartas que sus amigos le habían escrito durante el verano. A las cuales él no había respondido, por lo que tendría alrededor de unas 20 cartas.

Las dos esmeraldas se llenaron de unas pequeñas lágrimas, que empezaron a surgir de sus ojos, recorriendo su rostro. Las lágrimas aumentaron, pero él no emitía ningún sonido.

-Cedric- Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho mirando desde la cama a la luna- Lo siento. Fue culpa mía. Yo soy el culpable de tu muerte.- Y otra lágrima surgió de sus ojos.- Y la de mis padres... Papa... mama... -Las lagrimas recorrían con mas fuerza que antes.- No permitiré que nadie mas muera por mí. Lo prometo.

Y así paso la noche. Llorando en soledad. Sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de sus conocidos. Por aquellos que le habían querido. Y jurando que no volvería a permitir que Voldemort hiciese daño a sus seres queridos.

Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. No sé! Un poco triste. Verdad? Bueno. Solo quiero aclarar un par de dudas.

1° Esto ocurre en el verano del comienzo de 5° Año en Hogwarts. Se suponer que Harry tiene 14 años, pero yo he puesto 15 ya por, total solo le falta 2 días para su cumpleaños.

2° Lo siento, si a alguien no le a gustao el capitulo, peri es que mi especialidad es la comedia.

Y por último

3° Saldrá un tío to' buenorro a la que todas alabamos. No! No es Snape! Es un tío con un carisma, una clase, un cuerpazo.. un to'. Sí! Es SIRIUS BLACK! Y yo no aré como la perra de la Rowling. Tú siempre estarás vivo y colendo( y moviendo ese culito que tienes; .)

Bueno os dejo asta el capitulo 2.Sueños.

Xao!


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sueños 

Harry no había dormido nada durante la noche. Había soñado que Voldemort robaba un caldero y que necesitaba una ¿Druidesa?. Harry no podía quitarse esa palabra de la mente.

¿Dónde estaría Voldemort para estar buscando Druidas?

Harry había leído en su libro de Historia, que los Druidas habían desaparecido hacia años después de varias conquistas importantes como la romana y la cristiana. Y que por esa razón fueron convirtiéndose en un pequeño grupo aislado que acabo por extinguirse. Entonces... ¿Aun quedan?¿Dónde se escondían? Necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudarles.

-HARRY!!! Se puede saber en que estas pensando, Maldito inútil!!! Se esta quemando la comida!!!

Harry salió de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad. Estaba en la cocina de casa de sus tíos haciendo el desayuno. Pero esté, en ese momento, estaba en llamas. Harry cogió la sartén y la puso en el fregadero, y acciona el grifo, apagando así el fuego.

-Se puede saber en que estas pensando???!!!- Grito su tío Vernon. Éste era un hombre corpulento (por no decir asquerosamente gordo) que no tenia cuello. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con la mágia. Asi, que por una sencilla regla de tres, también odiaba a Harry. Igual que su mujer, Petunia. Ésta era la hermana de la madre de Harry, Lily Potter. Petunia había hecho la vida imposible a su hermana antes de que ésta muriera protegiendo al pequeño Potter. La señora Dudley había odiado a su hermana desde que descubrió su "anormalidad" (como lo llamaban ellos). Petunia era una mujer muy delgada y con una cara parecida a la de un caballo.

-Yo... Esto... lo siento- Dijo Harry, no quería mas problemas.- Me distraje.

-MAMA!!! Y ahora que por CULPA de HARRY no tenemos desayuno. ¿QUÉ??? YO TENGO HAMBRE!!! TENGO HAMBRE!!!!

-Sí, tranquilo pequeño Dudley (Pequeño? Pero si era el triple que ella!!) Ahora iremos a desayunar toda la familia a un restaurante y podrás comer lo que quieras.

-Muy bien! Vayámonos ya! –Dijo el tío Vernon.- Dudsley, que nos vamos.

Y diciendo esto, el primo de Harry se fue hacia la puerta. Dudley Dursley era un chico de la edad de Harry, pero mucho mas corpulento (unas cinco veces más!). Dudsley siempre le hacia la vida a su primo desde pequeño.

Los señores Dursley se dirigieron también a la entrada imitando a su hijo.

-Harry, Tú te quedas AQUÍ!- Dijo tío Vernon abriendo la puerta.- Ya sabes que tienes que hacer la faena de la casa. Y no vuelvas a estropear nada. Entendido?

Harry asintió.

Y diciendo esto se fueron de su casa, dejando solo a Harry.

-Claro. Yo no soy de la familia. Ojala la comida este caducada y os siente mal.- Dijo Harry con resentimiento. El que no hubiese contestado a su tío como en otras ocasiones no quitaba su enfado de cómo lo trataban.

Harry desayuno unas salchichas que había en la nevera y algo de fruta (desayuno más que si hubiese estado con los Dudley). . Después hizo la faena de la casa imaginando formas de molestar a sus tíos. Cuando acabo se fue a su habitación acabar los deberes que le quedaban.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a Hedwig que venia a recibirle. Se poso en su brazo y le pellizco con cariño en la mano.

-Hola Hedwig! Ya as vuelto de caza?. Dijo Harry.- Si yo también me alegro de verte.

Hedwig voló hacia su jaula y se quedo allí, observando a su dueño.

Harry se puso a escribir en los pergaminos que había en su escritorio. Llevaba más de una hora escribiendo cuando por fin acabo.

-Ya he acabado con la redacción de pociones!- Decía Harry estirando sus delgados brazos. De repente le dio un bostezó que hizo que abriera la boca, tapándola con la mano.- Tengo sueño! Claro no he dormido nada esta noche.

Miro su reloj. Eran la 11. ( de la mañana, hay que tener en cuenta que madruga mucho.)

-Ya hecho todo. Mum... y si hecho un rato en la cama? No creo que pase nada,

Así, se tumbo en la cama, cerrando sus verdosos ojos, cayendo en las redes de Morfeo.

-_Harry, no te rindas, Mornie kaita. Lucha. Nai elye hiruva. Búscala. Te necesita. El no la tiene que encontrar.-_

Era la voz que oía Harry en su sueño. Era una voz muy dulce, melodiosa y musical. Una voz muy suave y cálida, que hacia que tu corazón se ablandara.

Harry en su sueño vio unos ojos grises que le miraban directamente. Eran unos muy expresivos. Entonces el sueño se aclaro, y pudo contemplar el rostro del cual pertenecían esos ojos y esa melodiosa voz. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Sus facciones eran muy dulces. Su rostro era esbelto. Su cabello era de plata y caía sobre todo su rostro, moviéndose como si fuera tocado por una suave ráfaga de viento. Sus labios eran de un tono carmesí.

-Búscala! Ella lo hace. Ella te encontrara. Nai tiruvantes. No dejes que la encuentre o será el fin de todo lo conocido. Apaken. El fin de todo. BUSCALA!

Y acto seguido Harry se despertó. Había sido un sueño muy extraño. Parecía tan real. Estaba confundido. No sabia que pensar...

De repente algo le pellizco la mano. Harry miro y vio a una gran lechuza negra, con un gran porte que pellizcaba cariñosamente su mano. Harry se le quedo mirando a ésta, y le acaricio su loma. Tenia unos grandes ojos pardos ( Marrones-Verdosos). Harry pudo ver que traía una carta. La cogió y la desplegó. Reconoció enseguida la letra... era de Sirius, su padrino.

Querido Harry.

No te puedo decir muchas cosas, ni darte detalles de este modo. Así que te contare lo necesario. Esta noche iremos a por ti. Así que estate preparado. Ya te daremos mas tarde los detalles.

Muchos recuerdos

Padfoot.

-QUE??!! Van a venir a por mí? BIEN!!!!- Y Harry se puso a saltar encima de la cama con alegría. De golpe, los saltos cesaron. Harry recordó lo que había soñado la noche anterior... la muerte de Cedric,... la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. Entonces volvió a leer la carta sentado en la cama.

-Espera! Si viene a por mí es por alguna razón. Aquí ya no estoy seguro. Tu que opinas Hedwig? Que hago?- Le dijo Harry a su lechuza. Ésta lo miro y solo ululo (Perdón, es que no sé si es lo que hacen las lechuzas) Se volvió hacia la otra lechuza negra. Parecía que esperase una respuesta para llevársela a su amo.

Entonces se levanto. Se fue hacia su escritorio. Cogió una pluma y escribió:

Querido Padffoot.

Estoy deseando verte. Estaré preparado para eso. No demoréis. Tengo que hablaros de algo muy importante relacionado con Quien-tu-sabes. Pero esta vía no es muy segura. Prefiero decirlo en persona.

Recuerdos

Harry.J.Potter

Harry la leyó una y otra vez, asta que estuvo seguro de no dar ninguna respuesta. Su padrino era uno de los fugitivos más buscados y no quería que por su culpa lo encontrasen. Cogio la carta y se la ato a la lechuza. Le acaricio el lomo, y ésta salió volando por la ventana.

-Bueno Hedwig. Creo que al fin y al cabo, tendré que ir con ellos. Será mejor que empiece a empaquetar mis cosas.

Y diciendo esto, Harry empezo a guardar sus cosas. El sabia que estando con ellos (Sirius y Lupin) los pondría en peligro. Pero también que estando en Privet Drive ponía en serio peligro a las familias muggles que vivía allí. Había hecho una elección. Irse. No sabía si había sido la correcta o no. Pero era lo que le había indicado su corazón. Y este en ese momento lo único que quería era estar con la única persona que lo había tratado como un hijo, con todo el cariño que él necesitaba de una familia. Su única familia que le quedaba... su padrino, Sirius Black.

Que os parecido el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Ya a salido My Padfoot!! Bueno os dejo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer como continuar con otra historia.

Xao!


	3. capitulo 3

**Hola!!! he vuelto con otro capi de mi fic!! Espero que les guste!!Dentro de poco pondre mas fics!!(parece que no paro!!) La semana que viene pondre uno de starPolaris(una traduccion a la cual ella me a dado su consentimiento!! )(la adoro!).Bueno al final del capi pondre la contestación a los reviews.**

**Capitulo 3**

**¿¿Los rescatadores??**

Harry estaba mirando las estrellas desde el porche de casa de sus tíos. Como no quería molestarlos (más bien no quería verlos) Mientras observaba la constelación de Casiopea, se preguntaba quien sería él que iría a por él. Él deseaba que con toda su alma que fuera Sirius quien lo rescatase de esa casa. Pero... y sino venia él? ¿Quién vendría? Podría venir Remus (sí!!) o McGonagall (espero que no!!). O Snape, espero que no! Sería insoportable (Menudo trauma!!). No! No! No podía pensar en negativo, tenia que ser positivo. Al fin y al cabo se iba de casa de los Dursley!!!

Eran las diez de la noche y nadie venia a por él. Tenia el baúl con todas sus pertenencias dentro, y la jaula de Hedwig lista. Por qué tardaban tanto?! Y si se habían olvidado? No! Imposible!! Entonces... Por qué tardaban tanto?

Harry sintió como la oscuridad y la tranquilidad que reinaba en Privet Drive se rompió a su espalda.

-Se puede saber que haces aún aquí?- Gruñó Tío Vernon.

Harry le estaba mirando... Claro que estaba ahí!! No era lógico?

-Creo que si no han venido aún, no vendrán ya! Ves. Ni en tu mundo te quieren!. No les importas! Si no ya hubieran venido.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus gruesos labios.

-En su mundo lo quieren y yo soy la prueba de ello!.- Dijo una voz conocida por Harry.

Vernon miro de frente para ser observado por unos ojos azules muy profundos. Su largo pelo negro le caía por la cara. Tenía en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, que uniéndola con su barba de tres días le daba un aire terrorífico (unidle la poca luz que le daba y os hubieseis muerto del susto! Yo de placer!! )

-SIRIUS!!

-SIRIUS??? Harry has dicho Sirius? Éste es Sirius Black?- Dijo con la cara blanca, un sudor frío le recorría su gordo rostro.- El asesino?! Tu padrino?!

-Sí!- Dijo Sirius acercando su cara a escasos centímetros del rostro del tío de Harry. Su sonrisa se marcaba aún más en la cara del animago ( Que lindo!!!)

-PETUNIAAAA!!!!!!!- salió corriendo cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA. Y quién era ese tonto?

-Sirius era Tío Vernon.

-Así que ese era tu tío!?

-Eh... Sí! o?o

En la cara de Sirius se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa. Como la de un niño pequeño que esta a punto de realizar una travesura (si es que es como un niño!! ) Fue a tocar al timbre cuando...

-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!

-EH?... Ah! Hola!

-Sirius Black!!! Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo (en su forma perruna) y dejarnos solos!!!!

Harry no salía de sí del asombro. Estaba observando como su antiguo profesor de DCAO le regaña a su padrino.

Aunque hacia poco que había sido luna llena, aún se notaba en el rostro de su ex-profesor el cansancio. Sus ojos dorados se veían ahora entre la risa (por la situación) y el enfado hacia su amigo. Su cabello castaño claro, más bien dorado, estaba mojado por el sudor que le recorría su rostro. Su cuerpo delgado pero bien estructurado estaba oculto por una túnica con varios remaches.

Remus J. Lupin se veía bastante cansado (por culpa de Sirius) Al parecer su "irresponsable" padrino (según Lupin) les había... EH? Les había? Ha quién más le había hecho correr? No! No podía ser!?

-Maldito seas Black!!!

O quizás sí! Delante de él reconocía a un hombre con el pelo negro y grasiento. Su piel pálida resaltaba aún más sus oscuros ojos negros. Su vestimenta era del mismo color que estos: negros. Harry reconoció enseguida al profesor que le hacía su vida imposible en Hogwarts: Severus Snape. Su profesor de Pociones!

-Vamos Snoopy! Te vendrá bien correr, así tendrás una excusa para ducharte y lavarte ese... pelo grasiento

-Cómo te atreves!!

-Tranquilos!-Intento tranquilizarlos Lupin- Si no vamos a llamar mucho la atención.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN ES AHORA???!!!- Salió Tío Vernon chillando desde el portal de su casa.

Por lo que se ve. Sirius había tocado el timbre (Según él sin querer, por supuesto!!)

-Hola!-Dijo Sirius con una bonita sonrisa. (AAHH!!! Se me cae la baba!!)

-Sirius!!� -Murmuró Lupin a su amigo.

-EH?! TÚ, OTRA VEZ!!- Y el rechoncho hombre volvió a cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

-Así te reciben en todos los sitios, Black?- Comento Snape con una sonrisa irónica.

-Bueno, dejémoslo!-Dijo el Licántropo poniendo paz entre los dos.-Hay que buscar a Harry.

-EH! Esto... estoy aquí, profesor! o#o

-AH! Harry! No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estabas aquí! Vamonos!- Dijo Lupin cogiendo el baúl de nuestro joven héroe, después de reducirlo con un "REDUCCIO"

Ding,Dong!

-BLACK! Deja a ese muggle ya!

-NO!

-BLACK!

-NO!

-BLACK!

-NO!

-BLACK!

-NO!

-BLACK!

-NO!

-BLACK!

-NO!

-BLACK!

-NO!

-BLACK!

-NO!

-BLACK!

-…

-BLACK!

-…

-BLACK!? Dónde estas?!

-PADFOOT!!! Compórtate!!! Dónde estas?!- Dijo Lupin buscándole con la vista.

El pobre Harry no salía de sí del asombro. ¿Estaban todos locos en el mundo y él era el único cuerdo? ¿O qué?

-AQUÍ!- Dijo nuestro animago. La voz provenía de detrás de la casa.

-Qué haces?- Preguntó un preocupado Lupin conociendo muy bien a su amigo. Creía saber sus intenciones.

Harry, Lupin (que guardo todas las cosas del muchacho en su bolsillo, por supuesto reducidas!) y el profesor Snape, se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa. Llegaron justo a tiempo para...

-"_Alohomora_"!!- Había abierto la puerta trasera que daba al jardín.

-Padfoot! Qué vas ha hacer?

-Ya lo veras!

-Pad...

Pero no le dio tiempo de acabar porque se metió dentro de la casa sin más!

-¿Qué vamos hacer con él?- Pregunto Lupin más para él que para los demás. Pero la cuestión es que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Si por mí fuera le llevaría a una perrera!- Dijo Severus metiéndose dentro de la casa.

A Harry (el pobre aún no había dicho una palabra) le pareció bastante gracioso el comentario de su profesor de pociones. Lupin y Harry también entraron en la casa, al fin y al cabo tenían que vigilar a Sirius.

Ya os podéis imaginar la cara de los Dudsley al ver entrar en su casa por la puerta trasera a... un prófugo, dos magos y su odioso sobrino!! Sus caras eran puro miedo. Qué les habría contado el "anormal" para que quisieran atacarles?( No sé? La verdad, por ejemplo! )

-Buenos Días!!- Dijo alegremente Sirius con una encantadora sonrisa.- OH, más bien buenas noches!

EH!!! Los Dudsley no sabían como reaccionar ( Y yo tampoco, haber, si entra un tío bueno en mi comedor por la noche, aún más siendo Siri-Boy, me quedaría de piedra, aunque temo que este no sea el caso. Je, je)

-No van a ni siquiera responder a un saludo!-Dijo el animago con su encantadora sonrisa.-No me extraña! No tenéis educación!! Si me habéis cerrado dos veces la puerta en las mismísimas narices!!!.- Su sonrisa desapareció. Ahora había una mirada de resentimiento.-Venia a hablar seriamente con ustedes.

-NO HAY NADA DE QUE HABLAR!!!! Se suponía que Harry se iba a ir con vosotros!- Dijo Tía Petunia sacando valor de donde pudo.

-Y se vendrá!! De eso no hay duda.- Dijo seriamente- Lo que quería hablar era sobre algo que oí.

La familia Dursley miró a Harry con odio. Harry se sintió incomodo, aunque no sabia porque? Quizás fuesen esas miradas... o la situación (bastante rara!!)... O tenía compasión por ellos? NO! Quizás que creyesen que le había contado algo. No estaba seguro.

-Señor Dursley! Por que cree que Harry no es querido en nuestro mundo?

-EH?!

-Le oí decírselo antes a Harry!

-AH! Esto...

-COMOS SE ATREVE UN SIMPLE MUGGLE DECIR A HARRY QUE NO ES QUERIDO EN SU MUNDO!!!!!! TODO EL MUNDO LE QUIERE!!!!

Harry penso en Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle, Snape(ahí presente!), Fling, Voldemort, Wortmail… La verdad es que todos, TODOS… NO! Pero sí había gente a quien le importaba: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, La familia Weasley, Lupin, Sirius... Por que estaba montando todo ese follón?!! A donde quería llegar? Acaso no veía que lo único que haría es hacer que lo odiasen aún más!!

-Pues que se quede en su mundo perfecto!!!!-Chillo Tío Vernon.

Sirius le miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules (AAAHHH!!!!! Que ojazos!!!). Si las miradas matasen habría caído fulminado hay mismo.

Snape se mantenía apoyado en la pared. Lupin sujetaba a Harry por sus delgados hombros, mientras observaba a su compinche. Éste le dirigió una significativa mirada y el profesor asintió.

-Harry ya no vendrá más aquí! De eso no os preocupéis!...

-QUÉ??!!-Chillo Harry.

-Que te vendrás con nosotros.- Dijo en voz baja Lupin mirándole a sus ojos esmeraldas. Harry se sintió feliz, olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones... Podría en ese mismo momento venir el mismísimo Voldemort que su felicidad no disminuiría. Se sentía el más afortunado del mundo. Nunca antes sintió tanta felicidad!

-Qué dices Harry? Aceptas la propuesta que te hice hace dos años al conocernos?-Pregunto su padrino.

-SÍ!!!-Dijo feliz el muchacho.

-NO!-Gruño Snape.-Dumbledore no lo consentirá!

-OH! Vamos Snivelus. Sabes que ese viejo chochea.

-oO?

-Además estará más a salvo, mejor tratado y alimentado con nosotros que con estos miserables muggles. Que por cierto...

-(Me gustaría ver la cara del viejo)

-Decías algo Snape? �

-Nada Lupin. �

-...Y para asegurarme de que no volverán a ser tan desconsiderados... les daré una última lección!- Sirius sonrió,

-Padfoot? o?o

_-"Densaugeo"_! Dijo apuntando a Petunia.

De repente los dientes de ésta empezaron a crecer de forma vertiginosa, casi llegando al suelo.

-MAMA!!!!

Veron! E asa? Alnito!

-PETUNIA!!!

-"_Asinus_"!- Dijo apuntando a Vernon. De éste, salió unas orejas y cola de burro. Su cara se alargo formando el hocico de un asno.

-TÚ!!_AAAHHH!!(_Rebuznó) Qué demonios nos estas... _AAAHHH!!!!_ ...haciendo?!!

-Dándoos una lección! "Cirra"!-Dijo apuntando a Dudley.

Al pequeño de los Dursley le salió un rabito rizado de cochinillo (Como hacia cuatro años!!), unas orejitas de cerdo y la nariz chafada como el magnifico porcino que era!

-Creo que así aprenderéis!

-Omo té ateves!- Chilló Tía Petunia

-Os quitare el hechizo cuando os arrepintáis de lo que le habéis hecho a Harry!

-Padfoot! Vamos! Compórtate!- Dijo un divertido Lupin

-Moony! Vamos! No crees que los cambios les favorecen? -Dijo un alegre Sirius.- Tú que opinas Harry?

-Qué?? oO

-Les dejo así?-Dijo Sirius con una alegre sonrisa.

-Pues... (la tentativa era grande)... No! Sirius, quiero irme de aquí. Vamonos! Por favor –Dijo con una dulce sonrisa y una cálida mirada de suplica a su padrino.

-Claro! Vamonos!.- Y cogió a Harry de los hombros y le dio la vuelta indicándole que se iban. Snape salió por la puerta, seguido por Harry, Sirius y Lupin.

-Padfoot! �

-Sí? Moony!

-No se te olvidó algo? �

-El qué? Creo que hoy me he cambiado de calzoncillos.

-PADFOOT!! o#o Eso no!!!

-El qué? oO

-Mira que eres tonto, Black! Los muggles!!

-AH! Eso! Bueno id delante que ahora os alcanzó!

-Padfoot...

-Tranquilos!

-Sirius..

-Sí, Harry?

-Prométeme que les devolverás a su forma "original" y que no les harás nada.

-Eh? Está bien! Lo prometo! VV

-Bueno, pues ya nos podemos ir.

Harry siguió a su ex profesor y su profesor (Pensamiento de Harry: Por que no podía ser al revés!?) a través de Privet Drive, caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar a una zona deshabitada. Se acercaron hacia un ¿calcetín sucio?

-Puaj! Que asco!

-Esto es el trasladador! �-Gruño Snape

-Qué??!! oO De quién fue la idea?!

-Esto... Harry fue..

-De Black!! El estúpido de Black!

-De quién? � -Dijo una voz detrás de Severus.

-Ya era hora! � -Gruño el profesor de pociones.

-De matarte!!

-Inténtalo si tu cerebro llega a ese nivel de inteligencia! �- Dijo sacando su varita.

-Ahora veras!!-Imitó el animago sacando también su varita

-SIRIUS BLACK!! SEVERUS SNAPE!!! COMPORTAOS!!!

-… �

-... �

-Sirius, qué ejemplo le estas dando a Harry? �

-El mejor!! El meterse con Snivelus!! -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa (que guapo!!!)

-S-i-r-i-u-s �

-Bueno, bueno! Snivelus lo retiro hasta otro momento �

-Yo también �

-Harry, ahora toca el traslador.- Dijo Lupin cogiendo el asqueroso calcetín y acercándoselo a Harry.

-Ni hablar!

-T-o-c-a-l-o �

-NO! Es asqueroso!!!!

Harry sintió como una cálida mano le cogía la suya y tocaban ambos el "dichoso" calcetín. Harry se giró y vio que Sirius le sonreía. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamonos a casa, Harry.

-Sí!

Severus también tocó el calcetín. Dijo unas palabras indescifrables y de golpe los cuatro desaparecieron de ese lugar.

continuará...

Que os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo"Encuentros", donde por fin conoceremos a la druidesa.

contestación alos reviews:

Barby-black: ya lo sé!!pobrecito de él ya no esta entre nosotros.UU Por eso realizo este fics en su honor en donde aparecerá bastante. Aunque respecto a lo dramatico... te tengo que advertir que lo mio es mas bien la comedia(es porque soy una chica bastante alegre!!) Espero que te halla guatado el capitulo.Bs.

jarlaxe-bregan: si!es posible! pero es que el caldero solo no tiene poder ninguno.Hace falta al elegido para poder realizar el ritual...creo que estoy contando demasiado. sigue leyendolo y sabras más.

ginebra:bueno, me alegra que te guste!! y me alegro tu review porque ya pense que no gustaría contantos buenos autores. Respecto a la edad...aun no lo tengo claro del todo. Estoy en ello!!Bs.


	4. encuentros

Hola! He vuelto. No es que este pérdida ni que no me acuerde de este fic (de hecho tengo escrito asta el capitulo 6), pero no tenía tiempo (conciencia Autora: di la verdad! Es que eres muy vaga para pasarlo a ordenador!) O.K! es verdad! Pero es que también estaba haciendo el fic de " Estamos en directo!" y unos cuantos más!. Bueno un saludo muy grande a todos los que leen este fic! Prometo que intentaré poner durante la semana que viene los otros dos capítulos que ya tengo.

Y quería agradecer a Barby-Black por su Review. Me gusto mucho, pero creo que este fic no tendrá mucho drama ya que no es mi género, la verdad es que me sale de pena!), así que tendrá humor que es lo que mejor se me da. Pero más adelante tendrá algo de drama. Tranquila!

A Jarlaxe-Bregan. Esto….La druidesa coger el caldero? Bueno a parte de que entonces no tendría sentido la historia. Es que sus guardianes no le permitieron cogerlo. Además que el caldero de Dagdé tiene sus propios guardianes. Es decir, cada uno tenia que ser protegido pero por separado. Porque en caso de capturar uno de ellos, sin el otro no sirve de nada. No se si me explicado bien? Ya sabes si tienes alguna duda al respecto me lo preguntas.

Y a Ginebra, Bueno la edad de la Druidesa no se puede decir. Pero es bastante joven, comparada con la anterior Druidesa. Bueno aquí, en este capitulo la conocerás!

Espero que os guste.

Capitulo 4. Encuentros.

Harry sintió como si fuera arrastrado por una especie de túnel de mil colores. Sentía como su estomago era estirado. Se sentía muy extraño. Era como ser absorbido. Ya había sentido lo mismo no hacía mucho tiempo, cuando cogió la copa de los tres magos, junto a Cedric antes de que este…

Sintió al fin sus pies en tierra firme. No controlo sus movimientos y calló por la fuerza de la inercia hacia delante. Unas manos fuertes le sujetaron. Pudo ver quien era el que le sostuvo. Veía unos ojos azules muy profundos. Su padrino, Sirius Black estaba a su lado.

Cuidado! No te caigas- dijo un alegre Sirius. Se veía feliz. Su rostro reflejaba felicidad de que estuviera a su lado. Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo que cuando escapo de Azkaban. Estaba más fornido y saludable. Se notaba que se había estado cuidando. Eso alegraba a Harry. No podía permitir que sufriera más. No! No le haría sufrir. Serían felices juntos el tiempo del que disponiesen.

Harry le respondió con una amable sonrisa.

Bien. Vámonos ya-Gruño Snape.

Hasta ese momento, Harry, no se había percatado del lugar en donde se hallaba. Estaba en Hogwarts! Para ser más exactos en el campo de Quidditch.

Harry? Harry!

Si, Sirius?

Estas bien? –sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

Esto… Me preguntaba que estamos haciendo aquí- Su miraba estaba dirigida hacia el frente. Mientras pensaba no se había percatado de que sus otros acompañantes ya estaban de camino hacia su destino: Hogwarts.

Veras. Ahora estamos aquí porque es el lugar más seguro y es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en verano.

Ah!

Algo más-Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si! Orden del Fénix?

Creo que de eso te hablaremos más tarde y responderemos a todas tus dudas. Ahora que tal si vamos a dentro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Seguía a su estimado padrino. Orden del Fénix? Qué era eso? Quienes eran las personas que la formaban? Mil y una preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, sintió como si alguien le observase. Se giró y miró al bosque prohibido. Le pareció que había alguien entre la espesura del bosque. Unos ojos le observaban. Una figura.

"_Ella te encontrará. Nai tiruvantes. No dejes que la encuentre. Te necesita. Nai ele hiruva. Ella te encontrará… Ella te encontrará"_

Harry! Qué te pasa?

Eh! Me pareció…- Miró a donde hacía tan solo unos segundos había esa figura. Pero ahora tan solo había oscuridad- … nada. Déjalo. Vámonos, Sirius- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Tengo un hambre atroz!

Ja, ja! Claro! Vamos!

Y ambos se encaminaron al castillo. En la puerta les estaba esperando McGonagall.

Se puede saber porque han tardado tanto!

Pues…-comenzó el animago.

No quiero saber sus explicaciones señor Black! No quiero ninguna excusa descabellada de las suyas como que han visto una hada que le pedía matrimonio o que se ha encontrado un duende que le pedía ayuda.

EH! Que esas fueron unas excu… quiero decir historias que de verdad me pasaron!

… ¬¬

Es verdad Profesora McGonagall!

Bueno. Da igual. Seguidme!

Si-Asintieron los dos Gryffindors.

Ambos la siguieron por Hogwarts. Por la dirección que tomaron sabían que iban al despacho del director Dumbledore. Harry ya había estado allí en varias ocasiones.

Sirius. Es verdad que les diste esas Exc…. Quiero decir historias a McGonagall- Se lo pregunto en un momento en que se distanciaron de la profesora.  
-Si! Y si digo la verdad es que las tengo mejores. Esas justamente se le ocurrieron a tu padre. Las mías son mejores!

¬¬

Qué?

Nada! Entonces esas eran de mi padre?

Sí! No tenía mucha imaginación para eso. Pero para las bromas..Era un Genio! Lo pasábamos muy bien juntos! Era como mi hermano!

El alegre rostro del animago fue extinguiéndose para pasar a la melancolía. Harry no quería llevar esa conversación por ese camino porque era un teman delicado para los dos. Para él porque no los había llegado a conocer y para Sirius porque aun se sentía culpable de su muerte.

Sirius, cuales fueron tus excusas…esto..historias- Tenía que llevar esa conversación para otra dirección.

EH! AH! Pues que un grupo de locas por mi casi me violan!

QUÉ! OO

Es que en ese entonces estaba hecho un mozalbete y las tenía a todas loquitas por mi! Y aun lo soy! Soy SEXY!

EH! OO

Señor Black! Deje de ser tan engreído, tan ególatra! Por merlín! No es tan atractivo!

AH! Pero cree que lo soy-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro.

NO-Dijo una sonrojada profesora de transformaciones.- Ya hemos llegado. Piruleta de fresa.

Los tres entraron en el despacho del director. Allí se hallaban Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Moody y una chica que no conocía.

Buenas noches! Os estábamos esperando. Tomad asiento, por favor.

Ambos se sentaron en dos sillas vacías.

Harry, supongo que te preguntaras que haces aquí?

Harry asintió.

Para ser honestos contigo, estas aquí porque creemos que estarás más seguro con nosotros. Después del levantamiento de Voldemort, de su resurrección el último año hemos decidido que pasaras lo que queda de vacaciones aquí. Alguna duda?

Black a dicho que Potter ira a vivir con ellos.

Será chivato el Snivellus!

Black!

Si, señor.

Creo que será una magnifica idea. Pero oficialmente estará con Lupin y no con usted ya que es usted un fugitivo. Además que compartirá la custodia con Snape.

Qué!

Solo será una tapadera. El profesor Snape no se hará cargo de usted señor Potter.

Si es así. Acepto.

Qué! No le va ha echar la bronca, sino que encima me incluye! Eso si que no!

Severus! No te harás cargo de Harry. Solo será una tapadera para que puedan estar juntos. Vamos! No seas cascarrabias! Sabes que al final lo harás. Para que perder el tiempo.

Grumnjhfdjmnji.

Bien!

Pero, por qué acepta la propuesta de el chucho?.

Eh!

Creo que es una buena idea teniendo en cuenta la situación actual. Antes estaba a salvo bajo la protección en casa de sus tíos. Después del renacer de Señor Oscuro ese escudo que lo protegía se rompió. Acuérdate lo que nos explicó Harry. En su primer año no lo podía tocar, pero este último curso el hechizo que lo protegía se rompió. Ya no esta a salvo allí. Si como tú dices, siguiera viviendo con sus tíos los pondría en peligro a ellos y a los muggles que viven allí. Si Harry se va a vivir con Black y Lupin estará a salvo ya que ellos saben lo que hacer.

Si es lo que piensa(el viejo chochea!¬¬)

Harry observo a todos atentamente. Dumbledore en su mesa y el resto en las sillas haciendo un semicírculo hacia él. Desde la otra punta de donde se encontraba Harry, estaba McGonagall sentada. A su izquierda estaba Snape, seguido de Ojo-loco Moody y la muchacha que no conocía. Luego Lupin y su padrino, para acabar con él. La desconocida le miraba y le sonreía.

Quién es-Le pregunto a su padrino.

Esa es Nymphadora Tonks. Mi prima. Es auror.

Ah!

Bueno a los de la orden quiero…-Comenzó Dumbledore.-que investiguen..

Una alarma sonó.

Qué ocurre?

Alguien a entrado en Hogwarts-dijo seriamente Sirius.

Rápido a sus puestos- Ordeno Dumbledore.

Todos desaparecieron para luego aparecer de golpe.

Qué ocurre-Pregunto el director.

No nos podemos aparecer-Dijo Snape.

QUÉ!

Toc,Toc!

Todos miraron la puerta. Alguien estaba tocando.

Harry pensó en Voldemort. Pero Voldemort tocaría a la puerta? No! Por supuesto que no! Entonces? Harry se volvió para ver el semblante de Dumbledore. Parecía tranquilo. Por qué? Miro a los demás y parecían algo nerviosos pero ya no tanto al observar la mirada del director. Quizás pensaron lo mismo que él? Qué quien tocase a la puerta no podría ser del todo malo. No? al menos sabían que no era Voldy.(este niño!¬¬)

Minerva, por favor, puedes abrir la puerta?

Claro!

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla… se encontró con un montón de encapuchados!

Como acto reflejo todos sacaron sus varitas menos Dumbledore. Harry los observada bien. Eran cinco. Cuatro de ellos tenían las capuchas negras. No se veía ningún rostro dentro. Ni se inmutaron al amenazarlos. El quinto que estaba al frente de los otros, tenía la capucha de un color azul noche, con bordes dorados. No se veía nada dentro. Pero Harry sintió como si quien estuviera dentro le estuviera mirando fijamente. Se sintió incomodo.

Bajad la varitas-ordeno Dumbledore.

Todos le miraron y obedecieron. Quizás les conocía?

Bienvenidos! Aman ea- Saludo el Director.

Todos le miraron. Que era lo último que había dicho? Sería otra lengua? Al chico dorado le pareció conocido.

Aman ea! Hér Albus- dijo una voz muy dulce, que procedía de la capucha azul oscuro. Parecía la voz de una mujer.

Como sabes quién soy-Pregunto el director.

"Qué? no los conocía?" Fue el pensamiento del joven Gryffindor.

Me comunique contigo en sueños. Te acuerdas- El director asintió- Somos los supervivientes de una batalla y fuimos enviados por Niall Maib hacía aquí, junto a ti, Hér Albus.

Qué a ocurrido-Pregunto preocupado el anciano.

Albus calló. Entonces los recién llegados se bajaron las capuchas para dejar ver sus rostros. Harry se sorprendió al ver quién escondía la capucha azul. Era una mujer joven. Harry no le hecho más de 25 años. Era muy hermosa. Sus facciones eran muy dulces y su rostro esbelto. Sus ojos le miraron. Eran de un gris azulado. Creía haberla visto en algún sitio. Entonces se acordó! Sus sueño! Había visto esos ojos en su sueño. Su rostro era muy parecido pero el color del pelo era distinto..El otro era de plata y este era negro como la noche.

Harry?

Mm.

Estas bien-su padrino mostraba preocupación en su rostro.

Si.

Harry la siguió observando. Luego paso su vista a los otros acompañantes. Dos eran pelirrojos con el pelo largo y atado en varias coletas sueltas y unidas entre si. Uno tenía un pendiente en una oreja y otro una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Ambos tenían los ojos pardos. Otro tenía el cabello corto y negro, y los ojos marrones. Su rostro era robusto. Y el cuarto era rubio con los ojos negros. Harry pensó que era un curioso contraste.

Hér Albus-dijo éste último con impaciencia. Su voz era grave.- Hemos llegado hasta aquí para que la protejas!

Albus los miró.

Farya Conaire.- (N.A. La traducción sería "tranquilo Conaire") Dijo la mujer levantando la mano.-Hér Albus. Fue consejo de Niall Maib que viniéramos hasta aquí. Y en mis sueños se presento mi antepasada para que encontrase ese joven.

Esta vez miró fijamente a Harry sin apartarle la mirada. Le dedicó una dulce mirada.

A Harry?

Así es!

ALBUS! Como puedes hablar tan tranquilamente con ellos! No sabemos quienes son-Protesto la profesora de transformaciones.

Y que tiene que ver Harry en esto-Gruño Sirius poniéndose delante del joven.

Y como han impedido que nos aparezcamos-Dijo Snape sacando su varita.-No me fio!

Creo que a eso último puedo responderle yo misma. Ha sido cosa mía.-Todos se asombraron. Tanto poder tenia esa joven- Pensé que sería conveniente que estuvieran todos. Mis disculpas si ha habido algún inconveniente por ello.

Todos la miraban.

Y respecto a lo que somos también os contestaré si Hér Albus no tiene ningún inconveniente.

Albus asintió.

Bien! Pues somos los últimos celtas. Venimos de la tribu tuatha de dana. Los últimos que queda de ella.-su voz sonaba triste.- La última noche fuimos atacados por unos seres y mataron a todos los nuestros. Y consiguieron llegar a la sala Iesin.

QUÉ-Grito el Director.

Ella asintió y continuó con su relato.

Niall Maib intento protegerla, pero creo que pereció.

La cara de los cinco se ensombreció.

Y Deirdre- Preguntó preocupado Albus.

Ellos le miraron. Parecían asombrados por lo que acababa de preguntar.

Deirdre murió, Hér Albus.- contesto el pelirrojo con la cicatriz. Al ver la cara del Director respondió.- Hace varios años que se marcho de entre nosotros. Ahora es ella nuestra Druidesa.-dijo señalando a la mujer.

Por eso decimos que la tenéis que proteger.-contesto Conaire.

Entiendo.

qué ocurre Dumbledore? No entiendo nada.-Pregunto Lupin.

Sentaos. Ahora os lo explicaré.-con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer cinco sillas para que se sentaran los recién llegados.- Ellos son los últimos celtas "mágicos", tal y como lo a explicado…-dijo mirando a la druidesa.

Ceridwen-contesto la Joven (N.A. Ejem! Al finalizar explicar el porque del nombre!)

Ceridwen? A Harry le parecía que lo había oído. Claro! En su visión de la noche pasada! Entonces los que habían sido atacados por Voldemort era su tribu. Los últimos celtas. Y ella era a quien buscaba Voldy(Y dale con el apodo!¬¬). Por eso les habían dicho los otros que la tenían que proteger! Pero porque ella le había buscado? Y quien era esa mujer de la voz? Y porque se parecían tanto?. La voz de Dumbledore le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Gwenddydd-Dijo Moody.

Si!

Entonces…-se giró Moody hacia Ceridwen-Eres descendiente de magos!

Qué-Preguntaron los demás.

Gwenddydd era la hermana de Merlín.(N.A. Esto no es inventado! Es verdad! Merlín tenía una hermana y se llamaba así!)

Sí. Así es! Soy descendiente de ella y poseo sus poderes.-Contesto la joven.-Solo las Druidesas descendientes de ella son capaces de usar el caldero de Dagdé. Aun no se sabe la razon. Pero así ha sido siempre.

Ahora por lo que he entendido, Voldemort-algunos se estremecieron- ha atacado la tribu y se ha llevado el caldero, matando a todos.-concluyo Dumbledore.

Ceridwen asintió.

Bien! Y por lo que sé, te necesita para su plan. Por eso has venido aquí.

Otro asentimiento.

Pero yo que tengo que ver-Pregunto Harry.

Todos ahora los observaban.

Creo joven, que tú lo viste todo en tus sueños.-dijo la joven con dulzura.

Ahora el turno del asentimiento de Harry.

Y que fuiste avisado por Gwenddydd de que tenías que hallarme.

Harry palideció.

La mujer de los cabellos de plata y que se parece a usted era Gwenddydd!

La druidesa asintió.

Harry. Viste todo eso- Pregunto su padrino.

Esto…sí! Eso era de lo que os quería hablar.- Dijo un avergonzado Harry.

YA-Dijo su padrino.- Ahora ya no nos lo tienes que contar.

Harry.

El joven se giró a la druidesa. Le miraba,

Ese es tu nombre?

Si.

No se porque extraña razón mi antepasada quiso que nos encontrásemos. Pero lo averiguaré. Le dijo con una bonita sonrisa. Era muy bella, por esa razón Harry se sonrojo.

Bueno. Creo que es hora de descansar. Mañana por la mañana se verá todo más claro.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron.

Minerva, puedes indicarles a los invitados sus habitaciones.

La profesora haciendo caso a lo dicho, les condujo hacia sus estancias.

Los demás también se fueron.

Harry siguió a su padrino y a Remus por los pasillos. Estos estaban hablando y Harry desde más atrás los oía.

A que es preciosa, Moony! Lo que me extraña es que no halla caído rendida a mis pies nada más verme.

Padfoot! Que tonterías dices?¬¬

No digo tonterías! Seguro que se ha fijado en mí!. Es guapísima!

Harry de verdad se preguntaba si su padrino no estaría loco.

Al girar la esquina se encontraron con…Ceridwen

Aman ea-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches-Dijo Sirius con una de sus sexy's sonrisas(catalogada como la N° 455 del ligoteo.)

Ceridwen sonrió.

Aman ea, Harry.

Aman ea-Preguntó.

Es como el equivalente a Bienvenido, Buenos días, Buenas noches en mi idioma.

Pues..Aman ea!

Esto…A donde ibas-Pregunto Sirius apoyándose en la pared. Dándose una pose "sexy".

Lupin rió, igual que Harry. Ceridwen levanto una ceja por su actitud. Según ella se veía ridículo.

Creo que lejos de ti de momento.-dijo alejándose.-Aman ea!

Aman ea-Dijeron Remus y Harry a la vez.

No me lo puedo creer!YA NO SOY SEXY!

Tranquilo Paddy. Que tal si te hago una tarta.

Tarta? OO

Si-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

De Crema?

Si.

Bien! Ahora estoy mejor! Pero Ceridwen esta por mí!

Como tu digas ¬¬ -Dijeron Harry y Lupin a la vez.

Y los tres se dirigieron hacia la cocina para hacer la tarta y comer algo antes de acostarse.

Continuará….

Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Antes he dicho que explicaría porque el nombre de la druidesa y el mío es el mismo. Bien, esta historia la escribí antes de apuntarme en y Slasheaven. O sea que el nombre no viene por mí, sino mi nombre viene por ella. Es que me gusto ese nombre y se lo puse al personaje. Y luego a la hora de inscribirme me acordaba de ese personaje…pues lo cogí! Esa es la explicación! A mi me gusta mucho la mitología y este lo encontré en un leyenda Celta (por cierto, todos los nombres de los personajes son Celtas, no me he inventado ninguno.)La leyenda es esta:

"_Ceridwen era una bruja que tenía un hijo muy feo llamada Avagddu. Como quería otorgar a su hijo el don de la profecía para compensar su horrible apariencia, mezcló unas hierbas especiales en una caldera hirviendo y encargó a un niño llamada Gwion Bach que vigilará la cocción. Cuando la mezcla hirvió, de la caldera saltaron tres gotas de "conocimiento liquido" que Gwion trago. En ese instante estalló la caldera y la sustancia se escurrió hacía el rió, envenenando los caballos del rey cuando bebieron del cauce. Gwion entendió que si Ceridwen lo atrapaba correría un riesgo mortal. Así escapó, pero la bruja lo persiguió. El muchacho se convirtió en pez y se zambulló en el agua, pero ella se convirtió en nutria y siguió persiguiéndolo. Después Gwion adoptó aspecto de liebre, pero ella se convirtió en lebrel para cazarlo. Luego Gwion se volvió pájaro y quiso escapar volando, pero no lo consiguió, pues la bruja se convirtió en halcón y se precipitó sobre él. Por fin, el joven mago tomó la forma de un grano de trigo, pero Ceridwen se convirtió en una gallina negra y se comió el grano. Nueve meses después, la bruja dio a luz. Su bebé era tan hermoso que no fue capaz de matarlo. Decidió meterlo en un saco negro y arrojarlo al río. Allí lo encontraría un príncipe, aunque al hacerlo no expresó júbilo, sino que se quejó de su mala suerte por haber pescado un niño y no un pez. En ese momento se reveló la auténtica identidad del niño, que no era otro que Taliesin, destinado a convertirse en bardo supremo."_

Que conste que la extrai directamente de un libro que tengo Celta.

Y aquí va una pequeña ayuda con los nombres de los nuevos personajes, ya que mas adelante puede que os mareéis por usar sus apellidos.

Edern Mac Retatch: Es el pelirrojo que tiene el pendiente.

Teyrnon O'Dalaigh: Es el Pelirrojo con la cicatriz.

Conaire Mac De: Es el rubio de ojos negros.

Finn Gwynedda: Es el de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

Ceridwen Mórrigan Ab Yr Ynad Coch. Es la druidesa.(porque creéis que lo abra acortado? )

Bueno ya saben, para dejar opiniones, dudas o simplemente para criticarme(espero que esto ultimo no! Para mi salud mental)...R-E-V-I-E-W-S!


	5. buenos dias por la mañana

Hola! Siento el atraso en la actualizacion.(Pregunta: De verdad alguien lee este fic?oO) Bueno… Da igual, porque lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo! A partir de ahora actualizare mis Fics los Domingos porque tengo curro y el horario es muy…complicado, por no decir otra cosa.

Este capitulo es cortito(bastante cortito) Pero lo compensare en el proximo. Lo prometo.. Es un pequeño homenaje a la familia feliz(Es decir: Harry, Sirius y Remus.) y a los merodeadores! Y sus travesuras.

Capitulo 5. Buenos dias por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy tarde. Y hubiera dormido mas si no hubiera sido por su padrino.

Harry! Despierta! Levantate ya!

AH!...Tengo sueño.

Lo hare si dejas de saltar en mi cama.¬¬

No!

Pues tendre que sacarte!

Intentato!

Toma!

BOOM!

Harry le habia dado un almohadazo a su padrino. Uno directo a su cara.

Esto el la guerra!- Y acto seguido cogió un cogin y le golpe al recien levantado.

GUERRA!

Ambos estaban saltando encima de la cama mandandose golpes con sus almohadas.

Padfoot!-dijo Remus abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Si?- Pregunto el animago, pero antes de poder decir nada más…

Ploaf! BOOM!

Lo siento Sirius! - Dijo Harry mirando a su padrino que ahora estaba fuera de la cama, en el suelo.

Padfoot,estas bien?

No, Moony! Me he caido de la cama. Como quieres que este? ¬¬

Pues…

PLOF!

JA, JA, JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA! Harry a por el!- Grito Sirius recogiendo el cojin que habia sido proyectado a la cara del Licantropo.

NOOOOOOO!-Grito Lupin.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritaron ala vez padrino y ahijado.

Toc, Toc!

Los golpes de las almohadas cesarón.

Quien sera?- Pregunto Harry.

Quizas sea Snoopy!(o sea se Sevy) - Dijo Black.- Ya esta! Moony tu abres la puerta y nosotros…

NO!

Toc, Toc!

SI!

NO!

SI!

Tranquilo sirius. Que lo hago yo. -dijo Harry acercandose a la puerta.- a la de una, ala de..

Toc, Toc!

dos..y a la de ..tres!

Ya era…

PLOF!BOOM!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lo siento Ceridwen! Yo no queria….. Te encuentras bien? AYUDADME!

JA, JA, JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA! Ni hablar! A sido idea tuya! –Dijo Harry riendose desde la cama, junto con Moony que tambien le hacia compañía en su reacción.

JA, JA, JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA! Haber Padfoot como sales de esta! JA, JA, JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JA!

¬¬

que me ha pasado?

Pues..Esto…-dijo sirius con una bonita sonrisa.

TU! Has sido TU!

YO? Porque tengo que ser yo!

Porque ellos se estan riendo y tu estas muy palido. ¬¬

EH! oO yo… esto…

Da igual!- Dijo poniendose de pie. Sirius la ayudo a levantarse.- Venia a buscaros.

OH! SI! Es verdad! Ya no me acordaba a lo había venido. . Sirius, Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Y me ha dicho que es urgente.

Y me lo dices ahora!

Pues…Sip ! Pero todo ha sido culpa tuya! ¬¬

Mia? oO

SI! Tuya!Siempre me lias!

Te lias tu solo!

Pero que dices?

Harry, quieres desayunar?- Pregunto Ceridwen ignorando a los otros 2 adultos que seguian con su tonto discusión de besugos.

EH?...Si. Gracias: Tengo hambre.

Pues vamos.

Harry la siguió. Paso por delante de su padrino y su ex-profesor que seguian enzarzados. No se dieron cuenta de que habia pasado por su lado.

Va?-Pregunto la druidesa.

SI!-Dijo Harry poniendose al lado de la mujer.

Harry a donde vas? –Dijo Sirius girandose hacia el muchacho.

Ivamos a desayunar, sEñor Black-Contesto secamente la mujer.

Puedes llamarme Sirius. .- Una gran sonrisa(catalogada como 45247 de las sonrisa conquistadoras de Paddy)

Harry,vamos!

SI!

EH? oO Esperadme! Yo tambien quiero desayunar!

EH! Y yo!

como los puedes soportar. Sobretodo a Black.-Dijo Ceridwen a Harry en un tono bajo.- He hablado con el profesor snape sobre ellos y…

Snoopy?

Quien? oO

Callate Padfoot! Lo unico que haces es confundirla!

YO?

Si!Tu! ¬¬

YO?

SI! TU! ¬¬

YO?

Eres Sordo? ¬¬

NO!

Y tonto? ¬¬

NO! Lo que soy es guapo!

Y añadele arrogante, egolatra, cabezón, testarudo, gandul,…

EH! Harry que va a pensar la damisela?

corraborar lo que ya pensaba- Dijo con una divertida sonrisa .

Ceridwen!

AH! Profesor Snape.-Dijo la joven hacia el recien encontrado profesor de pociones.- que desea?

Hablar con usted.-

Por supuesto. Si me desculpais.-Dijo alejandose del trio.

Estos se quedaron atonicos. Que queria hablar él con la mujer? Sirius estaba palido.

Padfoot? Estas bien?- Pregunto un preocupado Moony.

Como quieres que este? Me la ha quitado Snivellus! ¬¬

OH! Vamos… a lo mejor…

A lo mejor que? Que tiene el que no tenga yo? Yo soy mas guapo, mas…

Harry. Vamos para adelante.- Dijo Moony cogiendo a Harry del hombro e indicandole la dirección dejando a Sirius hablando solo.

…atractivo, más inteligente(¬¬), no tengo el pelo tan grasoso, ni esa nariz tan ganchuda que parece de cuervo, tengo una bonita sonrisa, soy mas simpatico y divertido, tengo mejor personalidad. Eso lo pueden corravorar mis 7541 novias que he tenido(Como se pasa! ¬¬). EH! Que tiene? EH! Moony? Moony? Harry? NOOOOO! Me han vuelto a dejar solo! Esperadme!

Continuara….

Bueno que os ha parecido? Es que estaba de buen humor y me apaecia contagiarlo!

Ya sabeis…. Para dejar vuestra opinión…REVIEWS!


End file.
